La fábrica de arco iris
by Maximus Decibel
Summary: Esta es la primera historia de una serie de "Creepypastas" que forman una sola historia. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia original de Rainbow Factory, lo escribí sin haber leído previamente la historia original, solo sabía lo básico, aún así quedó cómo si fuese el prólogo. , espero que la disfruten y por favor díganme lo que opinan de este fic :)


LA FABRICA DE ARCOIRIS

Era un día poco peculiar en Ponyville, el sol era tapado por unas cuantas nubes, los árboles y los arbustos sacudían sus hojas al compás de un viento gentil, todos los ponis hacían sus actividades usuales, a lo lejos se podía ver a Lyra y a Bon Bon conversando en su banca de siempre bebiendo una taza de té caliente, Vinyl en un carrito portaba un buen sistema de sonido que utilizaría para una gran fiesta esa misma noche, Carrot top regaba con gran delicadeza su sembradío el cual con su buena imagen prometía zanahorias de gran calidad, todo marchaba en paz y armonía.

El lugar era pacífico, pero en Sugar Cube Coarner se podía percibir una gran y alegre vibra, ya que Pinkie Pie había organizado una fiesta para sus 5 mejores amigas. Pinkie saltaba eufórica como era de costumbre, se podía escuchar la música a todo lo que daba y al ritmo de la misma todos los ponis bailaban sin dejar de sonreír y pasar un buen rato. Esta agradable experiencia fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo que se escuchó en la puerta, fue un ruido seco y contundente, al parecer algo se había impactado en ella haciendo que la madera se astillara un poco, todas estaban sorprendidas y dudosas, todas volteaban a verse unas a otras, tal vez con la esperanza de que alguien dijera lo que estaba pasando. Ese pequeño momento de silencio fue roto cuando una hermosa yegua gris de melena rubia de nombre Depy Hooves entró por la puerta sobándose la cabeza por haber sido ella quien causó tal estruendo al chocar de frente al edificio, ella formó rápidamente una sonrisa en su rostro y sacó una carta de la mochila que portaba en el lomo caminando lentamente hacia Rainbow Dash la cual no dejaba de ver detenidamente a Derpy, ella portaba su uniforme de cartera y su mirada perdida en dos diferentes lugares a la vez, ella conocía bien esa mirada desde pequeña y nunca se había sentido incomodada por el hecho de su problema de estrabismo, era solo que... no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto desde hace mucho tiempo, y al verla tan diferente de como ella la recordaba le hacía sentir un tanto de nostalgia, Rainbow dejó salir una sonrisilla mientras tomaba la carta.

-Te la envían desde Cloudsdale Rainbow-dijo Derpy con una alegría muy característica de ella.

Rainbow quedó sorprendida y conmovida al notar que ella tampoco la había olvidado-Muchas gracias Derpy-fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Me tengo que ir, todavía me quedan muchas entregas por hacer y creo que la mitad de ellas ya sufrieron daños por tanto chocar contra los edificios.

-¡No te puedes ir todavía!-replicó Pinkie-¡Puedes quedarte a la fiesta y comer algo de pastel! ¿Te gusta el pastel? a todos les gusta el pastel, a mi me encanta el pastel, el de crema, de moras, de queso, de fresa, de vainilla, de chocolate ¿¡Quieres pastel!?

La hiperactividad con la que dijo esto dejó a Derpy con los ojos bien abiertos y el cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás

-Emmm... lo siento pero tengo que terminar de entregar esto y...

-Esta bien- dijo Pinkie alejándose de ella dando saltos sin parar

Derpy extendió sus alas y salió volando chocando con las paredes varias veces antes de salir

-¡Vuela con cuidado!- es lo único que dijo Rainbow antes de perder de vista a la pegaso de melena rubia

-Esa poni es bastante extraña-dijo Rarity con un tono algo altanero

-Por ese tipo de comentarios es que desde pequeña tuve que defenderla-le contestó Dash obviamente molesta.

Rarity apenada pidió disculpas, no solo a Rainbow sino a todos en la fiesta.

-Eso lo hablaremos más tarde-dijo Twilight-ahora ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta?

-Sí, quiero oír lo que dicen los de la "alta" sociedad- dijo Applejack haciendo que todas echaran a reír después de su bien usado juego de palabras.

Rainbow abrió la carta y leyó en voz alta:

"Rainbow Dash se le solicita su inmediata presencia en la fábrica de arcoíris en Cloudsdale para discutir asuntos sobre su futuro profesional, firma Spitfire"

Al terminar de leer esto Dash no cabía en sí de felicidad

-¡Eso es maravilloso Rainbow!- exclamó Twilight

-¡Sí! tal vez te recluten para los Wonderbolts Dashi- mencionó Pinkie

-Es una oportunidad que no puedes desperdiciar- agregó Rarity

-Debes aprovecharlo al máximo, te lo mereces dulzura- le dijo Applejack

Todas parecían estar demasiado contentas como para notar que Fluttershy retrocedía con pasos lentos y cuidadosos desde que se escuchó la procedencia de la carta.

Se hizo un abrazo grupal, ahí fue cuando notaron que Fluttershy estaba a no menos de cinco metros de ellas.

-Fluttershy querida, ven con nosotras- le pidió Rarity

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Twilight

Fluttershy permanecía inmóvil y en silencio total, ella, enfocó su mirada hacia Rainbow, mientras sus cascos temblaban y la agitación en su respirar se hacía presente se formaban lagrimas de angustia, miedo y desesperación que rodaban bajo sus ojos. Rainbow se aproximó hacia ella seguida de todas sus amigas.

-¿Qué te pasa Fluttershy? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La pegaso de color amarillo solo pudo responder sollozando-Yo... yo solo... me alegro mucho por tí - luego comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente antes de salir volando en dirección de su hogar. Rainbow quiso ir tras ella pero Applejack la detuvo sosteniéndola del casco

-Espera solo un momento Rainbow, tu tienes que ir de inmediato a atender tus asuntos en Cloudsdale, nosotras nos encargaremos de averiguar que es lo que le sucede ¿Verdad chicas?

Todas asintieron con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo Pinkie Pie se puso unos lentes con nariz grande y bigote indicándole que ella le haría volver a reír de cualquier forma posible. Dash no se veía muy convencida y se notaba claramente dudosa sobre la decisión que tomaría, pero aun así emprendió el vuelo hacia la ciudad flotante.

La pegaso azul llegó con un vuelo lento a la entrada de la fábrica, la cual por alguna extraña razón siempre había tenido una pinta muy misteriosa, su estructura no era como la de los demás edificios de blancas y suabes nuves, estas eran grisaseas y tan duras como el concreto solido, pero ella lo pasó por alto al ver a Spitfire en la entrada junto a una pegaso que no reconocía. Al aterrizar saludó respetuosa pero emocionadamente a ambas ponis, seguido de eso preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí exactamente?

-Como decía la carta discutiremos su siguiente trabajo en Cloudsdale, ya no se encargarán de hacer las mismas actividades si aceptan lo que tengo para los tres- le contestó Spitfire

-Pero solo somos dos- replicó Rainbow

-Cierto, pero aún falta que llegue otro candidato más, de echo iré a buscarlo, se supone que ya debería de haber llegado.

Entonces emprendió el vuelo en la búsqueda del pegaso faltante mientras Rainbow empezaba la conversación con la poni que tenía a su lado

-Hola, me llamo Rainbow Dash ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

-Hola Rainbow, mi nombre es Cloudchaser es un placer conocer a la mejor voladora de Equestria.

-Si... bueno, jejeje no fue fácil obtener ese titulo, tuve que entrenar duro durante mucho tiempo para que nada se saliera de control.

-A mi me encantaría poder volar como tu lo haces, espero que nos den entrenamiento de vuelo en este lugar.

- No lo sé, si nos hacen trabajar aquí no esperes que nos proporcionen algún trato especial, en todo caso ¿Tu qué crees que nos hagan hacer?

-No lo sé pero mis padres desde pequeña me han hablado un poco acerca de un momento en la vida de todo pegaso, en la que son llamados para servir a Equestria de una manera más "significativa", dicen que es incluso más importante que graduarse de la escuela de vuelo, pero no me dijeron nada más, dijeron que era por mi seguridad.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Dash. Ella nunca había oído hablar de ello.

-Si, y me impresionó la seriedad con la que me lo dijeron, también me advirtieron rotúndamente que si no aceptaba el trabajo aceptara los términos que me pusieran, que era lo mejor para mí y para todos en el reino aunque yo opinara lo contrario.

Rainbow se quedó perpleja y pensativa al respecto, pensó que si era un momento que todo pegaso debería vivir, Fluttershy también debió pasar por ello, o tal vez no y por eso es que se puso así de triste "¿Aún no la habrán llamado para esto?" "¿Es acaso que no era apta para el trabajo?". Rainbow Dash no ignoraba lo debil y sesible que podia ser Fluttershy, así que esas dos opciones podían ser validas.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Spitfire regresó volando junto con Tunderlane, un pegaso bastante fuerte en todo sentido, un pegaso del que Rainbow Dash había estado enamorada cuando estaban en la academia de vuelo, la integrante de los Wonderbolts se dirigió a los tres:

-Entren, no hay tiempo que perder.

Al tiempo que se abrían las puertas y todos caminaban hacia las entrañas del edificio Spitfire dejó salir una sonrisa maliciosa mientras decía sínicamente.

-Sean bienvenidos a la fabrica de arcoíris

-¿¡Que...Qué carajos es esto!?- preguntó furioso y apaniqueado Tunderlane.

Sus reacciones estaban más que justificadas, el interior del edificio era obscuro pero era lo suficientemente iluminado por unas tuberías que transportaban el jugo de arcoíris separado por color, conectadas a ellas se encontraban unas enormes maquinas de vapor que dejaban escapar un sonido aturdidor y unas grandes calderas de donde se veía erradiar el fosforecente tono de los colores que hacen el arco iris. Pero eso, era solo lo que sus ojos podían ver en la planta alta, el verdadero motivo de la reacción de Tunderlane era el piso de abajo, en este se encontraba la peor escena que nunca podía haberse manifestado en sus pensamientos. Allí se encontraban largas ileras de ganchos de acero oxidado, los cuales eran los orgullosos presentadores de una perturbadora exivición de cadáveres de ponis. Frio metal era su composición, celosos, pacientes, esperando atravesar la aún calida carne de la garganta, levantando triunfales y arrogantes a los antes habitantes de Equestria, rastros de brutalidad se veían en las terribles lasceraciones de su cuerpo, escasos pedazos de piel quemada y rojiza colgaban de su desollado cuerpo, belleza distorcionada fue plazmada en sus rostros con brutal salvajismo. Notaron la falta de alas o de cuernos en los cuerpos y no había heridas que indicaran que fuesen cortados. Los cadaveres eran arrancados bruscamente de los ganchos y trasladados a bandas transportadoras por pegasos quienes después de llevar con sus propios cascos a los fallecidos comenzaban a destazarlos con machetes que hacían bajar una y otra vez para cortar cada extremidad del cuerpo, por ultimo arrojaban los restos a un gran horno que después de calcinar lo que entraba en él dejaba escapar un hedor fétido que inundaba todo el lugar. Todo parecía haber salido de la mente más retorcida y morbida que pudiera haber existido.

Rapidamente las puertas fueron cerradas por seis pegasos que resguardaban la entrada

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Déjenos salir de aquí!- le gritó Rainbow a Spitfire

-Oh, pequeña Dashi ojalá fuera tan fácil hacer eso.

Dicho esto los seis guardias llegaron volando y sujetaron a los tres ponis con una fuerza tremenda.

-Pero si fuera tan fácil este lugar estaría falto de personal, ¿O no lo crees?- continuó Spitfire-Déjenme explicarles de que va todo esto, será nesesario para que tomen una sabia descición, de lo contrario solo tendríamos simplemente tres cadaveres más que quemar. La historia real del origen de los arcoíris no es como la que todo mundo conoce sobre azucar y especias, no, es solo un poco más complicada que eso, verán, los ponis pegaso han utilizado este método por casi mil años para traer estabilidad climática sobre Equestria. El método es un proceso laborioso que no siempre es facil, no negaré que es un trabajo sucio, empieza persuadiendo a ponis terrestres para que se adentren al bosque Everfree donde son tomados por la fuerza por elementos especialisados y entrenados para la labor, y son traídos a este lugar, así es como son declarados desaparecidos y posteriormente muertos, debido a que a los pocos días dejan de buscarlos. Aquí es donde la magia ocurre, son sujetados a una mesa con correas mientras una maquina hace una incición desde el cuello hasta el abdomen para que una maquina extractora retire las viceras , es nesesario llevar este proceso sin ningún tipo de anestecia para que la sangre corra más rápido fuera del cuerpo devido a la inmensa presión arterial que les causa el dolor, la sangre del propio poni más unas cuantas hiervas locales son la base perfecta para empezar con el arcoiris, todos los intestinos son retirados, ya no le sirven de nada a nadie, sus pieles son removidas a casco y sometidas a un proceso de evullición en la mezcla de su sangre con la que obtenemos la base perfecta para el color. Debo aclarar que solo utilizamos a los ponis terrestres para hacer los arcoíris ya que los ponis pegasos son la mano de obra para el producto y los unicornios son muy peligrosos para tenerlos aquí, por que aún cortándoles el cuerno les queda suficiente magia para poder salir de este lugar y arruinar lo que hemos logrado. Después de esta introducción les diré de una vez por todas que están aquí para ser reclutados y adentrarse en el "arte" de hacer arcoíris.

Cloudchaser frunció el ceño y reclamó-¿Acaso están locos? ningún poni aceptaría

Una voz distinta se escuchó a lo lejos-Así que... ¿Ningún poni aceptaría?

Rainbow se quedó paralizada, ella reconocía a la perfección esa voz pero... ¿Porqué estaría en un lugar como ese? no podía creer que ella estuviera metida en todo esto, y de su boca solo pudo salir un nombre

-¿G...Gilda?

La grifo de nombre Gilda salió de entre las sombras y quedó a la vista de todos

-¿Qué sucede Dash? ¿Es acaso que no te da gusto volver a ver una vieja amiga?

-¿Porqué estas aquí?

-Oh ya sabes uno tiene que ir a trabajar para ganarse el pan del diario, y que mejor actividad laboral que servir a Equestria.

-¡¿Servir a Equestria?! ¿Como te atreves a llamarle "servicio" a esta brutalidad? ¿A caso estás loca?

-Será mejor que cuides bien tus palabras, porque podrían ser las ultimas. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¿No lo sabes? ¿O lo ignoras? Los arcoíris son la razón de que halla vida en Equestria. Pero ponis como ustedes se niegan a aceptarlo, se niegan a abrir sus mentes a soluciones más creativas, les da miedo pensar fuera de la caja, sepan que están aquí porque a todo pegaso y en mi caso grifo, a cierta edad se le dá dos opciones que serán determinantes para su colaboración con esta gran labor. La primera es aceptar trabajar aquí y colaborar en la fabricación del arcoíris, en ese caso se quedarán viviendo en Cloudsdale. Y la segunda es que sean desterrados a Ponyville y guardar silencio sobre todo esto, porque a no ser que quieran que les cortemos la lengua no dirán nada de esto, así que decidan rápido ya no tienen mucho tiempo.

En ese momento los tres ponis pegaso se quedaron paralizados por la frialdad con la que habló, todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Gilda volvió a hablar

-Vamos Dash, no querrás terminar como tu pobre amiga Fluttershy ¿O sí?

Rainbow se llenó de furia y trató de abalanzarse sobre Gilda, pero falló en su intento, los guardias la tenían bien agarrada

-¿Qué le hicieron a Fluttershy?

Gilda soltó una sonrisa altanera y contestó

-Ah, eso, es una de las muchas historias graciosas de por aquí. Hubo un tiempo en donde los potrillos pegaso de la escuela de vuelo se retaban entre ellos con una serie de estúpidos desafíos, uno de ellos era entrar a este lugar y robar un poco de jugo de arcoiris ya que se decía que este lugar estaba de alguna forma "embrujado", ese reto le fué impuesto a tu querida amiga Fluttershy, ella no quería parecer débil así que estupidamente aceptó, le fue facil entrar por lo pequeña que era, pero ya te podrás imaginar cual fué su reacción cuando entró a la fabrica, la pobre no pudo evitar orinarse encima y comenzar a llorar como una perra. No pasó mucho tiempo para que fuera descubierta, y a pesar de su corta edad, por la situación se le reveló todo y se le dio la oportunidad de trabajar aquí o ser desterrada para siempre a Ponyville, no dudó en contestar que nunca trabajaría haciendo algo tan atroz, así fue como llegó a Ponyville junto con otra potrilla llamada Derpy

-¿T...También Derpy?

-Oh si, la suya es la historia más curiosa, ella entró después de Fluttershy para cuidar que no se metiera en tantos problemas si la descubrían, así que vió lo mismo que tu pequeña amiga, incluso se le dieron las mismas opciones, pero ella no dudó en salir huyendo, por lo que dicen ella era demasiado rápida, incluso más que tú Dash, hubiera sido la mejor voladora de Equestria de no haber sido por un guardia quien le sacó la mierda de una patada de sus cascos traseros, eso fue muy fuerte para su pequeño cuerpo, le borró gran parte de su memoria junto con muchas de sus habilidades mentales y le dejó los ojos torcidos, o algo así, solo sé que después de eso todos se burlaban de ella por considerarla estúpida, actualmente la utilizamos para mandar las cartas de reclutamiento ya que es la única que sabemos que las entregará sin hacer preguntas.

Rainbow bajó la vista, tomó todo el aire que cabía en sus pulmones y comenzó a gritarles a todos

-¡SON UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA!

Uno de los guardias que la sostenían le pateó fuertemente el estomago haciendo que se doblara de dolor. Tunderlane no pudo evitar abrir la boca a pesar del miedo que sentía

-Ustedes... no podrán ocultarlo más, la princesa se enterará de esto.

-¿Me enteraré de qué cosa?

Los tres ponis cautivos reconocieron esa voz, hubieran querido que fuera cualquiera menos esa.

La princesa Celestia salió de la nada y con un vuelo delicado se posó frente a ellos

-P...princesa ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó Cloudchaser

-Vine para asegurarme que todo saliera bien, ustedes tres pueden ser bastante problemáticos, sobre todo tú Rainbow.

La pegaso azul no podía creer que estuviera ahí, era una de las ponis que menos esperaba encontrarse en esa situación, ella suspiró ondo y dijo lentamente.

-Así que... tu sabias de esto... ¿Verdad?

-Así es Rainbow, y espero que entiendan el porqué nada de esto se debe saber publicamente.

Cloudchaser no aguantó más y rompió en llanto, mientras sollozaba logró emitir unas cuantas palabras de su boca

-P... pero ¿Porqué hacen esto?

-Lamento que se sientan tan perturbados por la situación, y estoy de acuerdo con que escuchen la razón de porqué tenemos que recurir a actos tan viles, o de otra forma nunca entenderán. Todo esto se remonta hace mil años atrás, cuando mi querida hermana se llenó de odio y envidia, tuve que exilarla a la luna haciendo que ahora yo me tuviera que encargar de traer el día y la noche. Como saben los arcoíris son el puente mágico para que el día pueda cesar y le abra paso a la noche, así que debe de haber uno todos los días en alguna parte de Equestria. Desde que Luna y yo éramos niñas nuestra madre Lauren faun fue la que con su magia logró hacer un poderoso hechizo para crear ese puente todos los días, el hechizo funcionó incluso después de que ella murió, pero después de que tuve que desterrar a mi hermana por alguna razón el hechizo se rompió. Había salvado a Equestria de la noche eterna pero los estaba condenando al día permanente. Yo no soy lo suficientemente poderosa para hacer un arcoíris cada día, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Luna tendríamos la suficiente magia para restaurar el poderoso hechizo, estaba desesperada porque no sabia que hacer, asi que uno de mis alumnos más prometedores "Star Swirl el Barbado" me sugirió que buscáramos la respuesta en las secciones restringidas de la biblioteca del palacio, la encontramos después de una ardua búsqueda de una semana, pero los pasos a seguir nos horrorizaron a todos los presentes, aun así sabíamos que no teniamos una mejor opción por lo que pusimos en marcha el plan, de esta forma solo necesitaríamos la magia para elevar el material para plazmarlo en el cielo y poder traer la noche de vuelta. Pero aun cuando me hermana regresó el hechizo no fue restaurado y no he tenido el valor para decirle sobre esto porque sé que nunca lo tomaría bien y ya que es la única que puede vencerme y derrocarme se lo he estado ocultando todo este tiempo.

Tunderlane había estado atento a cada palabra que la princesa habia emitido con una tranquilidad y delicadeza que era casi imposible creer que haya perdido tanta sencibilidad ante todo esto, ya no le importaba nada por lo que abrió la boca para decir:

-No... esto... esto no puede ser... ¡TU NO ERES LA PRINCESA!

Tunderlane logró zafarse de los dos guardias que lo sostenían y voló hacia la princesa con la intención de aniquilarla. La princesa solo tuvo que inclinar su cabeza un poco para lograr que la garganta de Tunderlane quedara atravesada por su cuerno, Rainbow y Cloudchaser soltaron gritos de horror ante tal escena mientras que Celestia retiraba el cuerpo de su ornamenta y limpiaba la sangre que le había quedado en el rostro.

-He sido demasiado paciente y tolerante ante esta situación, pero yo castigo fuertemente la insubordinación, así que vallamos al punto de todo esto, como ahora ya saben normalmente se les da dos opciones cuando llegan aquí, pero ya que tenemos una invitada tan especial como tú Rainbow una portadora de un elemento de la armonía, la representación viviente de la lealtad, lealtad que sé que no te dejará ocultar esto a tus amigas te dejaré más fácil la elección, puedes trabajar aquí o ser material para los arcoíris, así mueres o le ocultas a tus amigas que estas trabajando aquí haciendo atrocidades, tu elijes.

Rainbow no podía creer que la princesa les estuviera diciendo todo eso, pasaron mil cosas por su cabeza ¿Qué pasaría si aceptaba? entonces tendría que cometer todas esas barbaridades, no sabia si podía cargar con todos esos actos por el resto de su vida, teniendo que ver la cara de un asesino a sangre fría cada vez que se mirara en el espejo, pero... ¿Qué si no aceptaba? sus amigas ya nunca la volverían a ver ¿Cómo se sentirían? especialmente Fluttershy, ella no podía hacerles eso. Dejó correr lagrimas amargas por sus ojos y dejó que cayeran por sus mejillas.

-E... esta bien, acepto- dijo con una voz débil parecida a la de Fluttershy

Cloudchaser se secó las lagrimas con un casco y vió a la princesa a los ojos con una mirada retadora

-Yo también

La princesa sonrió y dijo con su dulce voz de siempre

-Me alegra saberlo, pronto se darán cuenta de que es necesaria esta labor, se darán cuenta de que con el sufrimiento de unos cuantos se puede evitar el sufrimiento de todos, ahora pueden irse tranquilas, nosotros nos encargaremos del cadáver, les avisaremos cuando las necesitemos.

Los guardias soltaron a Rainbow y Cloudchaser, les abrieron la gran puerta y las dejaron marcharse. Cloudchaser se limitó a dar un gran suspiro y se alejó volando, pero no Rainbow, ella caminó en línea recta por las nubes con un rostro sin expresión alguna y la mente completamente en blanco, hasta que como un rayo le llegó a la cabeza la idea de ir a la casa de Fluttershy, lo cual hizo inmediatamente.

Cuando llegó a su destino se percató que todos los animales estaban fuera de la casa mirando hacia adentro con ojos de preocupación, se acercó a la puerta donde se encontraba Angel quien volteó a verla con una mirada que indicaba tristeza. Entró calladamente cerrando al entrar, encontrando a Fluttershy arrinconada en la esquina sollozando ligeramente sin saber de la presencia de Rainbow, se acercó lentamente a su amiga y posó su casco en la melena de Fluttershy quien giró su cabeza lentamente para ver a su querida amiga, las dos permanecían sin decir una palabra hasta que Rainbow se acurrucó junto a Fluttershy y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo mientras Dash emitía las únicas palabras que se escucharon en la habitación

-Gracias por ser mi amiga

Las dos se quedaron ahí por horas llorando en silencio, sintiendo el dolor de la otra como si fuera el suyo.

Rainbow salió tranquila y calladamente por la puerta de enfrente mientras los animales del bosque le seguían con la intención de hacerla hablar, pero ella solo emprendió el vuelo hacia su hogar.

Llegando a su destino, ella, solo tenía algo en mente "recostarse en la cama" la cual nunca había sentido tan cómoda como en ese preciso momento. Se acostó mirando hacia en techo pensando en todo lo ocurrido, pero sorprendentemente para ella esta vez sus ojos no fueron inundados por lagrimas, ya había llorado lo suficiente pensó. Mientras reacomodaba su preciosa melena en la almohada se metió entre las sabanas y quedó profundamente dormida a pesar de que solo eran las seis de la tarde. Despertó alrededor de las siete de la mañana, un tanto adolorida por haber dormido tanto y a pesar de todo el tiempo que descansó aún se sentía exhausta, pensó en ir con Applejack, tal vez ella y su familia ya estaban trabajando, solo le permitieron dar unos cuantos pasos fuera de su casa y de inmediato se escuchó la voz de Spitfire

-¿Qué tal estas Rainbow? no pensaras en faltar a tu primer día de trabajo ¿O sí?

Ese comentario le llegó como una inyección de adrenalina directo al corazón, ella quería correr, quería alejarse de ella pero sabía que solo iba a causarle problemas, así que utilizó esa energía para volar rápidamente en la dirección de la fabrica con Spitfire siguiéndole el paso. Al llegar los otros dos integrantes de los Wonderbolts les abrieron las grandes y pesadas puertas de acero puro. Rainbow esperaba la misma terrible escena que había visto ayer, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se equivocaba, sorprendentemente todo estaba limpio, incluso el aroma se esfumó por completo.

-Ve a la oficina de Gilda, ella te dirá lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Spitfire al mismo tiempo que salia del edificio y señalaba la puerta que debía tomar.

Rainbow caminó lo más lento posible hacia ella, ya que no tenía ninguna prisa para verla. Al entrar vió a Gilda sentada detrás de un escritorio hablando con Cloudchaser la cual tenía la melena más alborotada de lo normal y unas ojeras profundas bajo sus ojos, al parecer no había dormido tan bien como ella.

-Acércate Dash- le pidió Gilda-Bien, como le estaba diciendo a tu amiga van a preparar la fabrica para que los otros pegasos se concentren en la preparación del arcoíris, yo les explicaré lo que tienen que hacer.

Las dos pegaso siguieron a la grifo quien les dio instrucciones especificas para conectar las tuberías, calibrar las maquinas, colocar la cantidad exacta de hiervas en las grandes calderas e incluso sacarles filo a las cuchillas de los machetes. Su ultima tarea era colocar Parasprites en unos contenedores individuales de vidrio y conectarlos al incinerador.

-¿Para qué son los Parasprites?- preguntó Cloudchaser

-Son un material muy eficiente para mantener funcionando la fabrica cuando no hay ponis para avivar las llamas- le respondió sin problemas Gilda

Toda esta situación era desagradable para los pegasos, así que terminadas las labores se encaminaron hacia la salida donde fueron detenidos por Gilda.

-¿A donde creen que van? todavía no terminamos

Cloudchaser volteó y replicó

-Pero tu dijiste...

-Dije que iban a preparar la fabrica, pero nunca les dije que eso iba a ser todo, todavía les falta aprender sobre la elaboración

Rainbow no quería estar un minuto más ahí, pero tuvo que quedarse. Pasó alrededor de una hora y los trabajadores comenzaron a llegar, una vez todos estuvieran en sus lugares comenzaría el día de trabajo, cuando todos estaban listos Gilda se acercó a una palanca y tirando de ella dijo

-Aquí va un lote nuevo

Una de las paredes se abrió revelando una gran jaula con ponis terrestres suplicando por ayuda

-Saquen al primero- le ordenó Gilda a Rainbow y Cloudchaser, las cuales abrieron las rejas y tomaron al primer poni que vieron el cual les suplicaba sin cesar

-¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡DEJENME IR! ¡DEJENME IR!- se los suplicó una y otra vez y no hizo más que inquietarlas más de lo que ya estaban

-Sujétenlo a la mesa- dijo Gilda

Recostaron al poni en una fria mesa de aluminio y lo amarraron con unas correas de cuero mientras que unos pegasos tomaban y anotaban cada dato del poni, como su peso, su medida, su tipo de sangre, color de piel, color de melena, etc.

-Ya está, ¿Ahora qué?- le preguntaron las pegasos a Gilda

-Ahora está listo para la extracción- dicho esto accionó otra palanca que estaba a su lado, entonces un brazo mecánico que estaba frente a la mesa de sacrificio se activó y se acercó hacia el pecho del poni, el brazo terminaba en una gran cuchilla afilada. La navaja abrió lentamente la carne del poni quien agonizaba incesantemente, los gritos de dolor de la pobre victima y los gritos de terror de los que se encontraban en la jaula hicieron que los cascos de Rainbow Dash perdieran fuerza y se pusieran temblorosos. Los gritos pronto cesaron, el poni había dejado de forcejear, ya no habría otro día para él, otro brazo mecánico con forma túbica se le acercó y comenzó a succionar el interior del cuerpo dejándo solo un cuerpo vacío, el cadáver fue llevado por Rainbow y Cloudchaser hacia un gran contenedor donde posteriormente fué tomado por otros ponis obreros que con cuchillos despellejaban rapidamente el cuerpo, los pinis obreros colgaban el desollado cadaver en los ganchos, posteriormente las dos ponis tubieron que llevar la piel hasta las calderas donde después de que llegaba a una alta temperatura adoptaba un color fosforesente. Cuando en los ganchos se acumulaban un considerable numero de muertos eran puestos en una banda transportadora y poco a poco eran destazados lentamente por los machetes de los ponis pegaso. Rainbow no aguantó más y vomitó liberando solo jugos gástricos, su estomago estaba vacío ya que esperaba comer algo cuando llegara a la granja de Applejack

-Ven para acá Dash- le ordenó Gilda quien una ves la tuvo enfrente continuó diciéndole-¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-Yo... yo solo

-Ninguna perra débil va a trabajar aquí Dash, así que será mejor que te comportes como debes

-¡¿Y CÓMO MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE ME COMPORTE ANTE ESTA SITUACIÓN?!- le gritó directamente en la cara a Gilda

La grifo solo se quedó callada antes de cerrar con fuerza su puño y arremeterse contra Rainbow, golpeó una y otra vez la cara de la pegaso, seguido de eso ordenó que la sacaran de ahí gritándole desde lo lejos

-¡No creas que esto te libra de tu trabajo mañana!

Rainbow regresó adolorida a casa con un gran moretón en la cara, se sentía impotente, derrotada y arrepentida, permaneció sentada a la mitad de su sala pensando sobre lo que había ocurrido pero aún más sobre lo que pasaría después. Las horas pasaban volando y el ruido de un casco tocando la puerta rompió el silencio del lugar. ¿Quién podría ser? se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras que el ruido del casco se hacía cada vez más y más insistente

-¿Quién es?

-Dashi, te perdiste el día de campo

Rainbow reconoció la voz de Pinkie mientras recordaba que desde hace una semana ella y todas sus amigas habían quedado de verse en un día de campo al cual ahora sabía que había faltado, también se dio cuenta que no venia sola, todas la acompañaban

-Hola Pinkie- dijo abriendo la puerta teniendo demasiado cuidado con que no vieran su moretón. Pinkie se acercó con una mirada de molestia, pero como de relámpago dijo con mucha alegría y emoción

-¡Mira!, Twilight hizo el hechizo de nuevo, puedo andar, caminar, trotar en incluso saltar Wiiiiiii Wiiiiiii y todo arriba de las nubes amiga

-Me alegro mucho Pinkie- respondió con una voz muy desganada

Rarity se acercó y le dijo muy amablemente

-¿Te encuentras bien? se que podemos hacer algo para que levantes esos animos

-Estoy bien

-¿Segura? porque no te oyes muy bien, enserio podemos hacer lo que sea para...

-¡DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!

Rainbow había descuidado su posición revelando su gran moretón

-¡Wow! ese es un gran golpe ¿Qué te pasó ahí?- preguntó Applejack

-¡Me golpeé cuando intentaba una nueva acrobacia ¿Necesitan más explicación?!

Twilight no tomó eso muy bien

-Cálmate Rainbow solo vinimos a visitarte, nos preocupamos porque no fuiste al día de campo, y veo por ese moretón que no fue en vano

Dash respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse para no cometer un error

-Lo siento... es solo que... deberás quería lograr esa acrobacia, es todo

-Bien, lo entendemos ¿Te molesta si pasamos?

-No pero, quisiera estar un rato a solas, me pondré algo para bajar la hinchazón, con eso estaré bien

-Pero...

-Dejémosla en paz Twilight- interrumpió firmemente Fluttershy-Creo que si quiere un rato a solas debemos dárselo

-Está bien- siguió Twilight-Si nos necesitas puedes ir a buscarnos, nos vemos.

Todas se retiraron y bajaron a Ponyville en un gran globo aerostático. Rainbow no sabía si había echo lo correcto porque después de que se encontraba sola sintió que lo que más necesitaba era el calor de un tierno abrazo, el amor de un ser querido para mantener cálida su alma ahora tan fría y lastimada , ahora sentía que era cegada por una melancolía que no le veía fin, estaba devastada, asfixiada en un mar de su propia frustración, la respiración se le dificultaba, el aire se volvía frio, su cordura era bombardeada por cientos de pensamientos clavándose en su mente como agujas que perforan en lo más profundo de su ser. Entonces... todo aquello desapareció por algunos instantes en los que ella encontró una salida fácil, fue fácil caminar a la cocina, fue fácil abrir un cajón y sacar un cuchillo, incluso fue fácil acercar el filo de la navaja a su cuello tocando suavemente su piel cálida y pura, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no ayudaba a nadie haciendo esto, y que la muerte era lo que había estado evitando cuando aceptó trabajar en la fabrica, sería de más ayuda si fuera material para arcoíris pensó, dejó que el mango del cuchillo se deslizara entre sus cascos hasta quedar en el piso de suaves nubes, había estado demasiado tiempo pensando con miedo y odio, era hora de pensar en una solución para terminar con todos sus angustiadores, la encontró rápidamente, solo hubiera deseado que no fuera tan radical, pero... no había opción.

Al día siguiente Rainbow Dash se presentó ella misma en la fabrica. Hizo todo lo que le dijeron sin replicar una sola palabra, hablando solo cuando se lo pedían, así estuvo todo el turno de trabajo, Gilda estaba sorprendida

-Me impresionas Dash, desde el principio supe que tenía que ser dura contigo para que te corrigieras

Rainbow solo asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa. Se encaminó a su hogar después de esto

Los días pasaban, todo se volvía rutina, por las mañanas era acudir a la fabrica donde tenía que hacer diferentes actividades cada día, tomar los datos de cada poni, transportar los cuerpos, preparar la fabrica e incluso destazar miembro por miembro a los ponis, todo lo hacía con una frialdad que ni siquiera una maquina tendría, no reaccionaba a los gritos de dolor de sus victimas, ni siquiera cuando en ella caía una lluvia de sangre tibia, se despedía de Gilda aparentando simpatizar con ella. Por las tardes era salir con sus amigas fingiendo la felicidad de la que carecía y aun estando acompañada de ellas no podía evitar sentirse jodidamente sola, toda su vida era solo una mascara que usaba para ocultar su propio ser, por fuera era una pegaso alegre, pero por dentro estaba gritando, intentando por fin demostrar quién era y de qué era capaz.

Su plan para terminar con esta pesadilla estaba en marcha y todo parecía estar saliendo de acuerdo a lo esperado, hasta aquel maldito día en el que todo se vino abajo. Parecía ser un día como cualquier otro, la rutina sería ejecutada de nuevo, se levantó a la misma hora, voló a la fabrica, preparó las maquinas de extracción y encendió los incineradores, mientras hacia sus labores usuales notó sonidos extraños en la jaula de los ponis que iban a ser sacrificados, le era difícil adivinar lo que podría ser ya que nunca había escuchado ese tipo de ruido ahí adentro pero no le tomó mucha importancia. El día transcurrió normalmente, Gilda y Rainbow se saludaron como si fueran mejores amigas de toda la vida, Gilda se aproximó a la palanca para dejar a la vista los ponis que iban a ser sacrificados y en voz alta se dirigió a todos en la fabrica.

-Muy bien, hoy tenemos un cambio radical en este lugar, hace tiempo que lo quería hacer pero la princesa Celestia me lo había prohibido rotundamente, después me di cuenta de que quien manda aquí soy yo, así que me permití hacerlo de todas formas.

Gilda accionó la palanca y dejó a la vista la jaula, al ver lo que se encontraba ahí Rainbow sintió la misma sensación de cuando entró por primera vez a la fabrica. Adentro se encontraban ponis pegaso batiendo sus alas con desesperación y entre ellos identificó a Fluttershy ya que era la única que permanecía arrinconada en el suelo

-Saquen al primero- gritó Gilda

Cloudchaser abrió la jaula y no buscó muy lejos, tomó a la primera que estaba a su alcance "Fluttershy", la recostó en la mesa de sacrificios y le apretó fuertemente las correas a sus cascos mientras la pegaso amarilla imploraba piedad. Rainbow se acercó para tomar sus datos

-Nombre Fluttershy, peso 37.4 Kilogramos, color de piel amarillo claro

-Rainbow por favor ayúdame-le pedía Fluttershy a su amiga

-Color de melena rosa claro

-Rainbow sé que te obligaron a hacer cosas malas, pero podemos dejarlo atras

-Tamaño 1.25 metros

-¿Rainbow?

-Tipo de sangre AB positivo, lista para la extracción

En ese momento Rainbow parecía estar tranquila pero su mente iba a mil por hora, tenía que salvar a su amiga, todo esto le había arruinado el plan pero... tendría los mismos resultados de cualquier forma posible. Observó a Gilda que se acercaba a la palanca, no tenía opción, tenía que adelantar los resultados de su plan... tenia que matar a Gilda... sus cascos temblaban al ver que la grifo se aproximaba más y más a lo que daría muerte a su amiga, no dudó más y se abalanzó contra ella tirándola de un solo golpe cerca de los incineradores

-¿Estas loca o solo eres estúpida Dash?

-¡Ya no toleraré más esta mierda!- dijo Rainbow tomando un cuchillo de un estante cercano

La grifo se levantó y se dirigió a su antigua amiga-Esta vez no tendrás otra oportunidad, esta vez te mataré como la simple rata que eres- Gilda se abalanzó contra Dash haciéndole un gran rasguño en el parpado, se le hizo imposible abrirlo por el dolor y por la sangre que corría a través de su rostro. Gilda tomó el cuchillo y trato de apuñalar a Rainbow la cual la detuvo con su casco, mientras forcejeaban en el suelo Dash logró ver que todos los trabajadores en el lugar permanecían como simples observantes de la pelea que se estaba desarrollando entre ellas, vio también la oportunidad de sacar a su amiga de ese lugar.

-¡Cloudchaser!, libera a Fluttershy y salgan las dos de aquí

La pegaso obedeció y comenzó a desamarrar a la poni amarilla hasta dejarla libre, pero no obedeció la orden de salir de ahí, ella también se había cansado de esto, así que voló rápidamente hacia Gilda embistiéndola con la cabeza con lo cual se dejó a si misma muy aturdida. La grifo tomó con fuerza el cuchillo y se dirigió hacia Cloudchaser

-Ustedes ya no tendrán más compasión de mi parte- después de decir eso comenzó a apuñalar repetidas veces a Clouchaser hasta dejar en el suelo un cuerpo sin vida, Rainbow volvió a golpearla e hizo que soltara el cuchillo, Gilda estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico y lo único que se le ocurrió fue morder la oreja de Rainbow arrancándole un pequeño pedazo

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Es la ultima vez que me lastimas desgraciada puta!

Dash tomó el cuchillo con su casco dispuesta a atravesar el pecho de Gilda quien se encontraba en el suelo

-¡No! Rainbow no lo hagas- le imploró Fluttershy desde la lejanía-Sé que te sientes con una gran ira pero esta no es la solución, por favor no lo hagas.

Rainbow estaba apretando con gran fuerza el mango del cuchillo, la respiración se hacía más fuerte cada vez, la sangre le hervía, esta vez no había ningún titubeo en su cuerpo, ella, dejó caer el cuchillo el cual quedó profundamente enterrado en el suelo, Fluttershy dejó salir un suspiro de alivio acompañado de una sonrisa, la cual se borró de su rostro para abrirle paso a una cara de pánico al ver la escena que se estaba suscitando, Rainbow tomó un Parasprite dentro de un frasco el cual lo metió a la fuerza en la boca de Gilda.

-Trágate esto perra

Es lo ultimo que le dijo a su antigua amiga, el frasco se había roto haciendo que los vidrios le cortaran la boca mientras que el Parasprite se reproducía rápidamente en su garganta comenzando a comerla lentamente desde adentro, Gilda estaba muerta, la sangre tibia en los cascos de Rainbow de alguna forma reconfortaban su alma, ver el cadáver de la grifo la fortalecía por dentro y aunque estaba en el interior de la fabrica podía sentir el cálido beso de los rayos del sol que se posaban en su melena, su mundo volvía a estar en paz.

Una semana después Rainbow se encontraba parada frente a la cripta de Gilda mientras leía mentalmente lo que estaba grabada en ella

"Gilda, querida hija, hermana y amiga, su cuerpo sucumbió ante el ataque de un lobo gris, pero su alma perdurará por siempre"·

Una voz se escuchó a lado de Rainbow -Era necesaria esa mentira

-¿Princesa Celestia? ¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó Rainbow asombrada

-Solo vine a visitar a la que antiguamente era una fiel súbdita, yo le había prohibido estrictamente que utilizara pegasos que habían sido desterrados a Ponyville, ya que siguen siendo mis queridos súbditos, Gilda no los veía de la misma forma, los veía como basura, como cobardes, como traicioneros, pero al final su arrogancia fue su perdición

-Ahora todos me consideran una heroína por la falsa historia de que traté de salvarla del lobo, pero todo lo que hice fue asesinarla a sangre fria, Fluttershy no me dice nada al respecto pero puedo verlo en sus ojos, me considera un monstruo

-Lo que hiciste es una señal de lealtad, no solo hacia mi sino a toda Equestria, no debes sentirte arrepentida, triste ni mucho menos avergonzada por ello.

Todo parecía estar tan tranquilo en ese campo santo, el viento parecía besar su cara mientras aspiraba el dulce olor de las flores frescas y veía en la lejanía a los ponis que visitaban a sus parientes y amigos que se les habían adelantado en el viaje hacia la vida eterna, Rainbow recibía con buena actitud una noticia de las palabras emitidas por su princesa, una noticia que hubiera turbado su tranquilidad hace unos cuantos días atrás, pero ahora por alguna extraña razón que ella misma desconocía realmente le emocionaba "Ella sería la nueva encargada de la fabrica de arcoíris".


End file.
